Charmant
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: L'histoire de Rosalie qui sauve Emmett, de comment Emmett rejoint les Cullen et de comment ils tombent amoureux. OS / TRADUCTION.


**Coucou tout le monde ça va ? Puisque plusieurs personne m'ont demander un Rose/Emmett, je vous en poste un. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Je meurs.<p>

Et pour une raison que je ne connais pas, je ne suis pas pris de panique.

Eh bien, je couine comme un cochon que l'on égorge parce que cela fait diablement mal, beaucoup plus que pour quelqu'un au bord du gouffre de l'inexistence totale. Le qualificatif " blessureà la poitrine " ne rend pas justice à ma blessure. En faites, la question est essentiellement d'empêcher mes organes de se répandent dans l'énorme entaille se trouvant dans mon torse.

Donc, à ce stade, il s'agit d'une question de minutes.

Et je n'ai pas peur du tout, c'est bizarre. Eh bien, _j'ai peur, mais pas de mourir._

Ce qui vient est plus déconcertant. Je n'aime pas l'idée de l'enfer éternel et du soufre glacé. Bien sûr, je sais que c'est inévitable, j'avais bien aimé ma vie, probablement plus que ce qui devrait. Et le don de mon âme au diable est inévitable, ce qui m'effraie le plus.

Eh bien, le fait que je ne retournerais jamais à la maison de ma mère pour la tarte de Noël ou pour la dinde. Qui d'autre se proposerait pour polir les restes qui ne rentrent pas dans le garder-manger ? Elle va être _dévastée_.

La douleur est en croissance exponentielle à présent.

Ce stupide grizzli n'aurait-il pas pu décrocher ma tête et repartir avec celle-ci ? _Mais noooon_, il se doit de me malmener pour être sacrément sûr qu'il y ait signalé sur la _Nationale Géographique_ des attaques d'ours dans le secteur.

Je tourne lentement ma tête et vois mon sang se mélanger avec l'eau du ruisseau à quelques mètres, tournant actuellement au pourpre. Il n'existe presque pas de modèle presque nu, mais la vue m'aurait habituellement fait prendre mon appareil photo pour faire une douzaine de clichés.

Je ne peux pas crier. La douleur finale se fait ressentir, et je suis trop loin pour attendre une transfusion. Tout mon corps est lourd et mes muscles refusent tout mouvement. J'aurais pu essayer. Mais je suis allé trop loin pour être sauvé.

Tout est maintenant silencieux, à l'exception des bruits que font les gouttes de sang quand elles tombes dans l'eau.

J'entends le crépitement de pas calmes.

Un autre ours ? Ou pire, un charognard ? Avec mes propres os cassés, comment pourrais-je être identifié ? _Oh, l'humanité !_

Quelques secondes plus tard, une paire de pieds nus danse devant mes yeux – quand je dis danse c'est un bas mot. Tout ce qu'elle fait, la façon dont elle bouge est pureté. De ce que je peux voir de ses jambes, elles sont magnifiques. Je veux la siffler, mais mon souffle est bloqué.

Emmett McCarty, flirtait avec une fille sur son lit de mort. _C'est ce qui devrait être écrit sur ma pierre tombale_, pensais-je. Le fait de bientôt mourir devrait me remplir de s'agir, mais à la place je pense à la sensation que ça doit être de l'embrasser.

La femme se met à genoux face à moi, haletante. Mourir avec une étrangère est mieux que de mourir seul, e_t cette femme est-elle là pour ma mort_ ? Dans cette position, je vois son visage près de moi et je peux voir que... qu'elle est... _jolie_.

_Jolie, mon cul. _

Elle est incroyablement... belle. Je ne peux pas penser à d'autres mots pour la décrire correctement. Les mots n'existent tout simplement pas.

_Suis-je déjà mort ? Est-elle un ange ?_

Elle s'illumine à la lumière du soleil. Ou peut-être qu'elle est démon, envoyé pour me torturer. Mais il est difficile de croire que quelqu'un si incomparablement magnifique puisse être un démon.  
>Elle doit être un ange.<p>

_Mon ange. Je meurs après tout. _

Elle prend ma tête entre ses mains. « Tu vas aller mieux. Je te le promets ! »Me réconforte-t-elle, futilement, mais je la salue. Je veux l'embrasser en signe de gratitude, et de quelque chose d'aussi.

« Es-tu réel ? »Essayais-je de demander, mais tout ce qui sort de ma bouche est un jet d'air poussif.

Puis elle me soulève et nous partons. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux. Elle me porte et court à toute vitesse, moi, Emmett McCarthy, qui doit peser dans les cent vingt kilos. Et cette ravissante fille blonde, qui ne doit pas peser plus des quatre-vingts kilos vient de me jeter sur son épaule comme si j'étais une poupée et coure à une vitesse que je ne peux même pas comprendre.

Je ne peux même pas envelopper ma tête autour d'elle et je renonce à comprendre mes hallucinations et m'installe dans ses bras, essayant de profiter de la vue autant que je le peux.  
>Son visage est crispé, beau, mais douloureux et angoissé. Ses lèvres tremblent et ses yeux semblent enflammés par ses émotions.<p>

La douleur, quant à elle, a grandi au centuple et je me tords de douleur, gardant mes lèvres fermées pour que je puisse agir comme un homme une dernière fois. m'ont vue disparaît presque et je suis extrêmement en colère que ça vienne sur moi.

Enfin, elle s'arrête et me pose sur un terrain.

« Carlisle ! »Un homme apparaît à ses côtés. « Sauve-le, _s'il te plaît_ ! Ne le laisse pas mourir. »Je lève les yeux vers ceux de l'homme. Je fronce les sourcils. Connaissant ma chance, c'est sûrement son petit ami. Et en le voyant, je n'ai aucune chance face à lui. « S'il te plaît Carlisle. »

Ensuite, je ne vois plus rien. Ma vision a disparu. La mort est là, me frappant.

« Tu aurais dû le faire toi-même, tu sais, »dit doucement l'homme.

« Je l'aurais tué si je l'avais faits moi-même. »

Des mains froides dépouille ma chemise.

Je sens ses lèvres contre mon oreille et elle me chuchote : « Cela va faire mal. Très mal. Mais à la fin, au mois tu vivras. J'espère que tu pourrais me pardonner. »

De l'autre côté, je sens l'homme abaisser sa bouche sur mon cou. Je peux sentir son souffle dessus – il m'a mordu ! _Le gars a mordu mon cou. _Que fait-il ? Est-il une sorte de vampire ? _Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars ! Je ne suis pas homosexuel, et je le prouve ici avec ce magnifique spécimen se trouvant à mes côtés. _

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester.

Je ne suis plus muet ou aveugle. En un instant, je crie plus fort que j'aimais. Je me sens comme si quelqu'un avait injecté du sel dans mes plaies qui éclatent soudainement dans mon corps. Mon agonie est tellement forte que je n'aurais jamais pensée pu ressentir ça un jour. Si intense que je perds tout contrôle sur mon corps. Mon dos se voûte et la torride sensation chaude se propage davantage.

Je remarque à peine que l'homme mord mon poignet.

Les flammes me consomment. Je sens comme une main de fer brûler chaque centimètre carré de ma peau, comme si de la lave était versé sur ma poitrine. Je commence à griffer ma peau, rien à _faire pour arrêter ceci ! Arrêter le feu ! _

Pendant ce temps, blondie commence à pleurer. Elle me prend la main et me dit : « Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, »répète-t-elle dans un mantra désespéré. Elle m'embrasse sur le front et au milieu de mon agonie, son toucher frais me calme.

La nuit se passe d'une manière similaire, mais le matin venu, je commence à vomir, déversant le contenu de mon estomac. Du sang. Des morceaux de peau de mon ventre. L'acide brûlant ma gorge.  
>« Eau... Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.<p>

Blondie ma place rapidement un verre près de mes lèvres et m'aide à verser le liquide froid dans ma gorge. Je me sens bien. J'avale des grands gorgés avant de reposer le verre en arrière.

« Rosalie, non ! »Crie un homme, se précipitant dans la salle. Comment a-t-il entendu ? « Non ! Il va revenir maintenant ! »Lui siffle-t-il.

Je réalise que nous sommes à l'intérieur d'une maison. Quand avons-nous bougé ? Je suppose que c'est lors d'une de mes crises, ils m'ont déplacé dans une sorte d'hôpital.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma tête entre ses mains. _Juste un moment de paix, s'il vous plaît. _Puis presque immédiatement, je me retire de ses bras et régurgite de nouveau. L'eau et l'acide de mon estomac.

C'est horrible. _Est-ce réel ? _Où est-ce les enfers où j'ai été envoyé pour l'expiation ?

« Ça travaille. »Dit l'homme tristement. « Le venin. Ton corps essaye de rejeter toutes les choses dont il n'a plus besoin... »murmure-t-il. Blondie – Rosalie – pose un chiffon trempé avec de l'eau glacée afin d'essayer mon visage. Je suis couvert de sueur, de sang et de vomi.

L'agonie atroce qui coule dans mon sang ne fait qu'empirer au fils des heures. Je suis tellement consumé par le brasier que plus d'une fois j'ai voulu me retirer de ses bras. Mais elle me maintient toujours.

Je crie si fort que je pense que mes cordes vocales pourraient se détacher. Elle couvre mon corps contre le sien et pousse ma tête à côté de son cou. Je tire dessus, incapable de contrôler les tremblements de mon corps. Je pleure si fort que mon corps tremblé.

_Pop._

_Silence._

Je peux sentir de l'humidité sur les côtés de mon visage te je réalise que mes tympans ont éclaté. Ma gorge se ferme sous la tension de mes muscles, ce qui rend pour moi l'impossibilité d'avaler. Je commence à m'étouffer. Elle ouvre doucement ma douche et me penche afin que je puisse cracher tout le sang accumulé et ma salive.

Ensuite, mon rejet passé, je pose ma tête remplie de sueur contre sa poitrine, épuisé, mais soulager par la fraîcheur, le toucher glacial de sa peau. Rosalie stabilise mon front pour poser ses lèvres dessus. Je ne peux pas l'aider. Je presse mon visage contre sa poitrine et je pleure, toute trace de ma masculinité disparue.

Mon yeux brûlent maintenant au point où je ne peux même plus les ouvrir. Mon estomac rejette de nouveau le contenu acide sur le sol. Des millions d'aiguilles chauffent mes bras.  
>Je serre ma poitrine, griffe ma gorge, prélevant du sang. Je me tords, me gratte tellement fort que je suis sûr d'enlever de la peau.<p>

Je ne peux plus respirer. J'imagine que mes voies respiratoires sont complètement bouchées.  
>Elle saisit mes mains et les tint fermement contre elle. D'une certaine manière, quoique je sois plus grand qu'elle elle me maintient dans ses bras, me serrant contre son corps de sorte que je ne puisse plus me faire mal.<p>

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je souhaite la mort.

Au lieu de laisser ma tête comme je l'espère, elle lève mon menton et dit : « Je suis désolé que ça se passe comme ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Tu vas survivre. _Écoute-moi_, j'ai besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas mourir sur moi ! »

* * *

><p>Je n'ose ouvrir les yeux.<p>

J'entends des pas qui se rapproche et je reste immobile à faire semblant que je sois toujours inconscient.

La douleur semble être dans ma mémoire, un mauvais rêve peut-être. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais je savais que l'homme à quelque chose à voir avec ça et je ne veux pas qu'il m'injecte de nouveau quelque chose.

« Il est réveillé. »C'est l'homme. « Rosalie... il faut être patient, il peut ne pas comprendre, ou même vouloir comprendre. »

« Je sais Carlisle. »c'est Rosalie, la femme. _Quel est son rôle dans tout ça ?_ « J'espère juste qu'il va comprendre pourquoi je l'ai choisi. Je pourrais même pas te le dire moi-même. _Je le savais._ »

La façon dont elle parle de moi est si tendre, si tendre, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années à la place de trois jours, trois jours angoissants.

« N'est-il pas beau ? »

« Il l'est, »dit le docteur blond, désolé, Carlisle.

« Regarde ces fossettes, elles sont précieuses. Regarde-le. »je sens sa main toucher mon bras et je reste tranquille malgré ma grande difficulté. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi _heureuse_. »Sa voix se brise.

« Rosalie... »

_« Je sais, je sais. Je vais être réalistes et opprimés, Carlisle. Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Je laisse mes yeux s'ouvrirent.

Je peux dire que nous sommes le soir. La lumière de la fenêtre montre le soleil couchant, arroser tout le ciel de rose et de plusieurs teintes. Pour une raison quelconque, ça ne m'avait jamais paru aussi beau. Je sens comme si je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

« Bonjour, »dit-elle simplement.

Pour une fois de ma vie, je n'ai rien à dire.

Si j'ai pensé qu'elle était belle avant, maintenant elle est... rayonnante, consommé, la perfection absolue.

« Je suis en vie, »dis-je, testant ma voix. Elle hoche la tête. « Comment suis-je en vie ? » « Tu es... un vampire. »Dit-elle catégoriquement.

« Je suis, _quoi ?_ »

« Je suis un vampire. Carlisle est un vampire. Nous sommes tous des vampires. Il t'a mordu. Ainsi, tu es un vampire.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant, blondie. Ça faisait mal. »

Elle sourit. « C'est la transformation. La modification d'un être humain à un vampire est une douloureuse conversion. Je suis désolé... je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. »

Je commence pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire. _Pourquoi pas ?_ Mais je m'interromps pour dire : « Tu as dit " nous". Il y en a plusieurs ? »

Elle hoche la tête. « Tu veux descendre et les rencontrés ? Ils sont tous pressés de te voir. »

Elle prend ma main et à la place que ce soit froid comme dans mes souvenirs, c'est un peu chaud et délicat. Elle est remplie de chaleur.

La première chose que je vois est un arbre de noël couvert de lumière, de figurines et de pop-corn, décoré de façon experte. Cela donne place à une atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante. Il y a trois personnes – _vampires_, je me corrige – qui attendent. Ils nous regardent descendre.

L'homme qui m'a changé, Carlisle, tient les mains d'une autre femme. Elle a les cheveux brun clair et un visage en forme de cœur. Elle ressemble à ma mère, sauf qu'elle ne semble pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans et elle est très jolie. Il y a aussi un jeune garçon qui se prélasse confortablement dans un canapé.

« Comment vas-tu ? »Demande Carlisle quand nous arrivons à son niveau.

« Beaucoup mieux que les enfers, merci. » « C'est Esmée, ma femme. »Elle hoche aimablement la tête. « Et Edward, notre fils. Et bien sûr, tu connais Rosalie. »Elle me serre la main.

« Je suis Emmett McCarthy. »Dis-je en réalisant qu'ils attendant que je me présente.

Carlisle fait un signe vers le canapé inoccupé. « S'il te plaît, prends un siège. Cela peut prendre un peu de temps pour tout expliquer. »

Je m'assieds.

Il m'explique tout.

Pendant tout ce temps, Rosalie me regarde avec un regard étrange comme si elle s'attend à ce que je m'enfuis en hurlant.

Quand il finit de parler, Esmée fait signe aux autres de se tenir, « Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à retenir, Emmett. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec Rosalie à l'étage pendant que nous terminerions notre chasse ? »

« Hung ? »Demandais-je.

« Nous n'avons pas terminé notre dernier voyage puisque Rosalie t'a trouvé. La plupart des vampires boivent du sang humain. C'est la meilleure chose à faire puisqu'il y a beaucoup d'humains. Mais ma famille et moi ne sommes pas d'accord avec tout ça et nous nous sommes adaptés à boire du sang animal. Nous sommes, nous pourrions dire, _des végétariens. _»

« Oh. Ah, ah. »Dis-je faiblement quand il est clair qu'ils s'attendaient à un éclat de rire après leur blague boiteuse.

Edward ricane et je me tends en me rendant compte qu'il a entendu mes pensées. _Quel est mon don ?_

« Tu es très solide. Tu avais une quantité extraordinaire de muscles pour un être humain. »

_La chose de la lecture d'esprit devient très vite gênante, Edward._ Pensais-je et il rigole encore.

Je rencontre le sourire d'Edward. « Tu veux te battre ? »

Il est devant moi en un flash. Nous verrouillons nos mains.

Rapidement, je lance ses pieds en dessous de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Je serre mes bras, essayant de lui couper l'air.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer Emmett. L'étouffement ne va rien faire. »

Je grogne mais continue de serre. Soudain, il accélère rapidement entre mes bras et grimpe sur mon dos, ses crocs dans ma gorge. Je le ramasse et le jette à travers la pièce.

« NON ! »Crie Esmée.

_Trop tard pour la table à manger. _Je grince des dents. À ma grande surprise, Edward place ses mains comme un parachute et se pose sur le sol comme un chat, un bon mètre devant la table.  
>Je soupire de soulagement. « C'était cool. »Lui dis-je en serrant sa main.<p>

Il sourit. « Nous terminerons plus tard. »M'assure-t-il.

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas y aller, Rose, »suggère Carlisle.

Je cligne des yeux et ils sont déjà partis. Je peux entendre leur voix fondre quand ils courent vers le bord de la forêt. En fait, je peux clairement entendre les sons des voitures se trouvant sur l'autoroute à plus de cinq cents kilomètres. Je peux entendre le torrent dans la forêt et un cerf courir à travers elle.

« Est-ce réel ? »Demandais-je.

« Oui, »dit Rose.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu comme ça ? »

« Il y a quelques années maintenant. Carlisle m'a transformé, m'a sauvé, vraiment. Comme il t'a sauvé. »Elle me sourit. « Nous sommes dans la région depuis peu de temps. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, autre que les effets néfastes sur l'environnement, nous ne vieillissons pas. Cela rebute les humains qu'année après année, nous ne vieillissons toujours pas. »

« Vous – nous – ne vieillissons pas, comment faisons-nous pour mourir ? »

« Les vampires ne meurent généralement pas. Les processus sont difficiles et impliquent la destruction du vampire en morceaux et les brûler. »Elle sourit tristement. « C'est assez difficile puisque les vampires sont très forts. »

« C'est grâce à ça que tu m'as porté ! »M'écriais-je. « Je savais que tu n'étais pas une grosse vache ! »

Elle se met à rire. « En outre, nous sommes plus fort, plus rapide, plus beaux. »Elle fait un geste vers le miroir à travers la pièce où je prendre conscience de ma nouvelle apparence. Ma peau a perdu sa couleur bronzée pour devenir d'un blanc laiteux. Mais je regarde des différences à travers tout ça. Je suis plus grand, et en quelque sorte plus musclé.

Je me sens digne d'elle.

« Mais, résister au sang est difficile. »Admet-elle. « Il faut généralement un an pour se contrôler, Carlisle est médecin et il est le plus fort de nous tous, il se contrôle depuis... trois cents ans. »

« Ce mec à trois cents ans ? »Ricanais-je. « Il a l'impression d'en avoir vingt-cinq. »

« Nous sommes figés dans l'âge de notre morsure. »Elle prend ma main et me conduit à l'étage. « Il y a une chambre pour toi à l'extrémité de la salle dans ma chambre et à côté il y a celle de Carlisle et Esmée et la chambre d'Edward. »Je jette un regard dans celle-ci, elle est principalement décorée vers la musique.

« Le piano en bas, il y joue ? »

« Oui. Je vais lui demander de jouer pour toi. Il est très bon. »Puis elle me conduit dans sa chambre et on s'assoit sur son lit. Elle attend que je pose mes questions.

« Ce que Carlisle a dit tout à l'heure... est-ce réel ou pas ? »Lui demandais-je.

« Réel. Chaque mot. »

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Dix-huit. »

« Et depuis combien de temps as-tu dix-huit ans ? »

« Un moment, »admet-elle enfin en souriant.

« Réel ou pas réel, vous dormez dans des cercueils . »

Je me sens stupide quand je me rends compte que je suis assis sur son lit. Mais elle me répond quand même. « Pas réel. »Elle hésite. « Nous ne dormons pas. »

« Jamais ? »

« Jamais. »dit-elle presque inaudible, se tournant vers moi avec une expression mélancolique.

« Ne rie pas, mais comment pouvons-nous sortir pendant la journée ? »

Elle rit quand même. Je suis captivé par elle ; elle est si belle. Sa beauté est inhumaine. Oh, bien. Duh.

« Pas réel. Nous ne brûlons pas au soleil. »

Voyant un rayon de soleil dans la chambre, elle s'y dirige. Je pourrais dire que j'ai perdu mon souffle, mais je n'ai pas besoin de respirer.

Rosalie dans la lumière est choquante. Elle n'est pas seulement belle, ce n'est pas assez. Elle est resplendissante, immaculée. Belle. Je ne peux pas m'y habituer, je la regarderais sans vergogne toute la journée. Sa peau brille comme des milliers de petits diamants. Son visage semble aller dans des flammes scintillantes, ses éclats allant vers le plafond de la pièce.

Peut-être qu'elle _est_ un mirage, après tout, j'ai toujours douté de l'existence des anges. Une parfaite statue, sculptée dans l'ivoire, lisse comme le marbre, scintillante comme du cristal. Mais trop vite le soleil disparaît et elle se retourne.

« C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas sortir au soleil. »Dit-elle sous mon silence.  
>En deux enjambés je la rejoins.<p>

« Réel ou pas réel ? Tu m'aimes. »

Elle sourit doucement et me dit : « Réel. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Bien ? J'espère ! <strong>

**A bientôt sur une autre histoire.**


End file.
